Maxus Helios
'''Maxus Helios' (Japanese version: ) is a deadly Bakugan that is made of seven Bakugan fused together. Description Maxus Helios is formed by combining seven different Bakugan: Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram, and Haos Spindle. It can battle as one mighty united force. Each Bakugan that composes Maxus Helios can also be used individually in battle. Even after Cyborg Helios is upgraded to its Mark 2 version, it can still form Maxus Helios. Maxus Helios has giant wings to blow away the competition, and huge legs to crush everything in his way. All of the Bakugan in this set are gray, with their attribute's colors as highlights. In Defenders of the Core, the pieces are called traps, even though they are normal balls. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Maxus Helios appears in Ultimate Bakugan when Cyborg Helios combined with Scraper, Klawgor, Foxbat, Fencer, Leefram, and Spindle. He battles Maxus Dragonoid until Reunion but there was no victory between the two of them. ; Ability Cards * Ventus Air Saw: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) * Subterra Spartan: Adds 200 Gs to Maxus Helios. (Subterra) * Pyrus Spear: Adds 200 Gs to Maxus Helios. (Pyrus) * Darkus Slave: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Subterra Gravity: Adds 500 Gs to Maxus Helios. (Subterra) * Darkus Beagilita '(''Darkon Vegalta in the Japanese version): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * '''Haos Sheria: Adds 500 Gs to Maxus Helios. (Haos) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pararidle Fire: Adds 600 Gs to Maxus Helios. (Aquos, Haos and Pyrus) * Ultimate Striker: Subtracts 1200 Gs from the opponent. (all six Attributes) ; Defenders of the Core Ability Cards * Mega Blaze: Maxus Helios fires a massive, wide laser. * Inferno: Helios spits out 3 fire balls that hover in place before exploding. * Burning Roar: Triggers a powerful combo attack. * Flame Shield: Generates a shield to deflect shots. Physical Game In the Game, Maxus Helios was released in two variations. It was released in the normal BakuFrost and in the Toys"R"Us Special Color Variation. The BakuFrost Variation was a Mixture of a White Body with the Attribute Highlights. However the Toys"R"Us Variation had a Grey Body with the Attribute Highlights. Both had cost between twenty and seventy US Dollars. The Normal Maxus Helios parts could be bought individually but the Toys"R"Us Exclusive could only be bought in a Set. The Pyrus Cyborg Helios enclosed had the Grey Special Treatment and had 650 Gs. Cyborg Helios: Pyrus / 650 Gs Scraper: Subterra / 660 Gs Klawgor: Ventus / 590 Gs Foxbat: Darkus / 600 Gs Fencer: Pyrus / 500 Gs Spindle: Haos / 550 Gs Leefram: Aquos / 570 Gs Trivia *Of the six "ultimate formations" introduced, Maxus Helios is the only one whose components can all be obtained separately. *In Defenders of the Core, Maxus Helios can't be unlocked until you win the game, then go through it again and collect Foxbat, Fencer, Leefram, Spindle, Klawgor, and Scraper. *In the Japanese version, Maxus Helios has the name of the Ultimate Helios, because he is the only Ultimate Helios that exists in Japan, and not Canada. *The Japanese ability name of Darkus Beagilita, apart from the attribute, is a combination of Elico and Altair, two of the Bakugan from the Vexos, as well as a reference to Vegalta Sendai, a Japanese professional football club, thus the reason why it appears as a sphere when it activated along with Subterra Gravity. de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities